


Collared & Bound

by RageHappyRoses



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Collars, Humiliation kink, Light Mind Control, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex for Favors, Voyeurism, slight dub-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RageHappyRoses/pseuds/RageHappyRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vav needs information from The Mad King but it isn't going to come cheap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared & Bound

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of this lovely picture (https://40.media.tumblr.com/a7b6b2077e14452ef620d8429fd57fbf/tumblr_nxqbapPmkc1rj391co1_400.jpg) by crash-bang-boom on Tumblr.

Admittedly it was a dumb plan, the stupidest and quite honestly wasn't fully thought through. X-Ray had told him that he would take care of it due to his 'inability to let The Mad King in his head'.  Vav only scoffed at the thought, he knew how well that went over last time and just decided to go himself. Vav had managed to locate The Mad King's newly built lab that was just outside of the city. He stood outside of the doors, unsure whether to knock or just walk right in. The place didn't have a name to it or anything, just a plain white building and that alone was enough to make shivers crawl down the hero's spine. Vav shook of the nerves and walked in. He looked around at ththe dark halls and unmarked doors, unsure which way to go. He walked straight until he came to large glass doors that he could barely see through. Vav entered and the lights in the room flickered on and there stood The Mad King patiently as if he'd been expecting Vav.

 

"Ah Vav, you found me, I figured it was a matter of time. I'm guessing you left X-Ray at home to keep you from dragging you down again?" He smirked knowingly. Vav rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

 

"We've been over this, he doesn't hold me back. I just need to know what information you have on the Corpirate" Vav got straight to the point. There were a lot of signs back in the city that the Corpirate was going to strike again and X-Ray and Vav wanted to be ready. The Mad King laughed lightly and strode toward the superhero, getting a bit too close for comfort. Vav swallowed hard but held his glare and stance.

 

"Well, information costs something doesn't it?" He chuckled. Vav hardened his glare.

 

"Yeah, your pay is not ending up in jail" he snapped back. The Mad King tsk'ed him and backed up, walking over to one of the lab tables, looking over something Vav couldn't see from where he stood.

 

"Do you know what I miss most, living on my own?" He asked, raising an eyebrow to the Brit. Vav bit his lip at how low his voice dropped and the smirk plastered on his face before shaking his head slightly. "Intimacy" he answered simply and strode back over to Vav with something gold in his hands. A pink flushed over the hero's face as The Mad King drew closer and he could see what it was in his hands.

 

"W-What is that?" Vav asked, eyes trained on the object in his hands. The villian scoffed and hung it on his index finger.

 

"To put it quite simply, a collar, a special one I designed just for you." He smirked and held it up so Vav could see the crown charm hang from it. It matched the actual crown resting on the older's head.

 

"F-For me?" Vav swallowed hard again, starting to understand what The Mad King wanted as pay for his information. The older stepped closer and raised an eyebrow.

 

"May I?" He asked and before Vav could stop himself, he was nodding and the collar was fastened around his neck. He looked down at the charm before back up at The Mad King's bright blue gaze. "I designed this for you because unlike X-Ray I notice how you look at me... you admire me, respect me..." he said slyly, grabbing the younger's chin tight, tilting his head up. "Fear me." He said lowly before forcefully pushing the Brit's head aside. Vav glared but didn't bother to try and pull the collar off. "Now, this collar not only looks..." he breathed shakily. "Amazing on you...it makes you do my every whim...however if you wish to not partake in this I won't force you. I'm a monarch not a monster." The Mad King spoke seriously but Vav didn't object. He knew this was wrong, that he shouldn't be giving in to the villian but he couldn't help it. The Mad King was right, he'd lusted after him ever since he first saw him. "Good now...if you wish to back out at anytime you need only speak my name; Ryan. Undertsood?" Vav nodded. "And if I wish to stop at anytime?" He waited.

 

"Gavin...I-It's Gavin" he stuttered out, still processing the situation. Ryan chuckled and placed a firm hand on Gavin's shoulder, forcing him to his knees.

"Good. Now, clothes off." Ryan's tone became demanding instantly. Before Gavin could process it, his body was already moving to remove his clothes, the collar clearly working. "Well...seems the collar does work..." Ryan hummed as he watched the hero strip. Ryan began to circle the younger, smirking at the sight of the Brit in all his naked glory.

 

"D-Don't stare..." Gavin said meekly, causing The Mad King to laugh out loud and grab a fist full of brunette hair and pull the younger's head back.

 

"Do you not like me looking at you? Because I think your body would disagree with the thought" Ryan smirked, glancing down to Gavin's hardening dick. Gavin tried to cross his legs to hide himself but The Mad Kind pushed his legs apart with his foot. Gavin whimpered but kept his legs spread. Part of him loved the humiliation and wanted to see how much more The Mad king could make him feel inferior. Ryan chuckled and meant down, grabbing a hold of the hardening member and stroking slowly. "Look at you, you love being watched, you're getting off on it aren't you?" He growled into the younger's ear.

 

"Y-Yes Mad King..." Gavin muttered, trying to hold back moans but finding it hard. Ryan stopped stroking and stood, grabbing some rope from a nearby lab table.

 

"Hands behind your back" he spoke firmly, as Gavin did as he was told he tightly bound the Brit's wrists together and watched him pull against them to test them. The Mad King pulled hhim to his feet by the bindings and bent him over the lab table that faced the large screen at the front of the lab. He leaned over Vav, grabbing his ass trimly as he growled in his ear. "Shall we call X-Ray? Give him front row seats?". Gavin's eyes shot open as his face flushed red, he wanted to protest but a finger was prodding at his hole.

 

"N-No...please don't..." he begged but he wanted him to. He wanted him to call X-Ray on the screen so he could see what a mess The Mad King could make him. Ryan's finger slid inside slightly, causing the Brit to whine in discomfort.

 

"You're lying to me again, you want him to see you...what a slut you are" Ryan smirked and brought down a hard smack to the hero's ass, causing him to yelp before letting out a strained moan. "Stay." He commandes before he left Gavin and made his way to the controls, pressing a few buttons as X-Ray's face showed up on the screen.

 

"What do you want Mad King? Where's Vav?" He demanded. The Mad King laughed, his hands behind his back as he walked over to Vav and pulled him to stand up by the collar.

 

"He's mine, see?" He smirked, flicking the crown charm on the collar. Anger filled X-Ray's eyes but arousal was clear also. Ryan grabbed Gavin's cock tight, pumping as his slid the fingers of his free hand between the hero's lips. Gavin sucked on the digits, closing his eyes and moaning shamelessly as spit dribbled from his mouth. "See how well he serves me? You have quite a slut for a best friend" Ryan chuckled, letting go of Gavin's cock but allowing him to continue to suck on his fingers, giving X-Ray a show. The older pulled his hand away, leaving Gavin with lidded eyes, flushed cheeks and panting slighty with lips parted. The Mad King smirked at the other hero cursing under his breath. He looked to Gavin before speaking firmly and loudly. "You want to cum don't you?". Gavin nodded.

 

"Y-Yes Mad King" he responded verbally. Ryan smirked and grabbed lube from the table that once held the rope and poured some on his fingers, circling the younger's hole.

 

"What was that Vav?" He teased. Gavin gasped at the feeling of slow intrusion as two fingers pressed into him.

 

"I-I want your fingers M-Mad King" he stuttered out, barely able to hold himself up. Ryan accepted the plea and moved the fingers at a fast pace, fucking the hero intensely and holding his waist firmly with his free hand. He continued until Gavin let out a strained moan, signaling he was close. The Mad King chuckled as he stopped just as the Brit was about to cum. Looking up to a flushed and breathless X-Ray on the screen he smirked.

 

"Come get him." He said before the screen on X-Ray's side went blank. The hero blinked at his cellphone, not sure what he just witnessed. His best friend was tied up and being pleasured by none other than The Mad King. The hard on now making it uncomfortable to sit was an indicator enough that X-Ray had to go see it for himself.


End file.
